womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Manouk van der Meulen
Manon Helene (Manouk) van der Meulen ( Rotterdam , April 2 1961 ) is a Dutch actress . Life [ edit ] Van der Meulen was born on April 2, 1961 in Rotterdam . After primary school she attended the Atheneum at Kennemer Lyceum in Overveen . Then studied Van der Meulen a theater training at Studio Herman Teirlinck in Antwerp . In 1982 the actress in the film debuted Jump to the love of director Bas van der Lecq. In the early eighties took roles in Murder in ecstasyand the bosom friend . Van der Meulen gained national fame in 1989 with her role as Monique Starrenburg the drama Spijkerhoek . After three seasons, she decided to leave the series.Van der Meulen was her role in Spijkerhoek one of the first televisiebitchen Netherlands. After a brief guest appearance in the first commercial drama Vrouwenvleugel Van der Meulen was in the summer of 1993 cast in the role of Daphne Simons in the public soap opera the way to tomorrow . in 1996 emigrated to London, England. In England, she played guest roles in several television series, including in A Touch of Frost and Close Relations. Van der Meulen turned back to the Netherlands in 2001 and it was her role in the drama Bon Bini Beach offered. With nearly the same production team followed the eighteen-drama series'' The Legacy'' in Curacuo was recorded. The series was in the spring of 2004 a success and there were advanced plans for a second season. Far, however, it never came. In the second half of the first decade she played guest roles in [http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/VRijland Vrijland and Levenslied . Manouk wrote for the Algemeen Dagblad newspaper column and London Calling Heart and Soul of Nouveau, she also wrote travel articles for Viva and New Revue. In 1996 her novel'' Singing Reed'' was released. Films and television series [ edit ] *''Jump to Love'' ( 1982 ) - Monique *''The Soul Mate'' (1982) - Sophie *''Murder in ecstasy'' ( 1984 ) - Monique *''Rising Waters'' ( 1986 ) - Saartje *''Search for Eileen'' ( 1987 ) - Hooker *''The chimney sweep'' (1987) *''Donna Donna!'' (1987) - Patient *''Shadowman'' ( 1988 ) - Monique *''Spijkerhoek'' (1989-1991) - Monique Starrenburg *''Lost in Amsterdam'' ( 1989 ) - Laura Binger *''Rust Rust'' (1989) - Sister Koosje *''Max & Laura & Henk & Willie'' (1989) - Laura *''The night of wild donkeys'' ( 1990 ) - Mathilde Vanessen *''Passengers'' (1990) *''Gifted'' (1990) - Model *''The Phoenix Mystery'' (1990) - Malou *''State of Mind'' ( 1992 ) - Barbara *''Fear an Desire'' (1992) - Emanuelle Uleidi *''Smoke Traces'' (1992) - la femme *''Diary of a weak Yogi'' ( 1993 ) - Audrey Romondt *''Female Wing'' (1993) - Froukje Lok *''On the way to tomorrow'' ( 1994 ) - Daphne Couwenberg-Reitsema-Simons (1994-1996,1997-1998, 2001-2002, 2004) *''A little Nightmare'' ( 1995 ) - Marjolein Vroegop *''Louts & ladies'' ( 1997 ) - Esther's mother *''Close Relations'' ( 1998 ) - Kaatya *''The Book Adaptation'' ( 1999 ) - himself *''A Touch of Frost'' ( Keys to the car ) (1999) - High Marijke Flower *''Rent a Friend'' ( 2000 ) - Ms Pieters *''Bon Bini Beach'' ( 2002 ) - Esmee *''RIP'' ( 2003 ) - Woman *''The Legacy'' ( 2004 ) - Elise Heydecoper *''Baantjer'' ( The Cock and the murder Arie Bombarie ) (2004) - Ellen Monnickendam *''Wallander (Africans (The African))'' (2005) - Woman with dog *''Paid'' ( 2005 ) - Anna *''Dankert and Dankert - Sister'' *''Torch'' ( 2011 ) - Natalie Lopez Category:1961 births